vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Gamagori
|-|Gamagori= |-|Shackle Regalia= |-|Scourge Regalia= |-|Shackle Regalia Mk II= |-|Regalia Persona Unleashed= Summary Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is a supporting protagonist and main character in Kill la Kill. He is easily among the most dedicated of the student council. As he is willing to sacrifice himself and others to make sure that the rules are followed at any cost. Gamagori is feared throughout the academy for his immense strength and unnaturally large size, which he uses to keep the students in line. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-A |''' 6-B''' Name: Ira Gamagori, The Toad Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy disciplinary committee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled whip user, Danmaku, Becomes more powerful the more damage he absorbs (With Regalia Mk I), Fire Manipulation and Energy Projection (With Persona Unleashed) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Was able to overpower synchronized Ryuko, his 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform) | Mountain level (Is physically one of, if not the strongest Elite Four member. Can stalemate people able to harm him.) | Country level (Easily one-shot several Combat COVERs at once. Fought multiple clones of Nui Harime simultaneously. Comparable to Uzu. Able to hold off a serious base Ragyō Kiryūin alongside the other three Elite Four.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+. Can keep up with Ryuko) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form, Can keep up with Nui Harime, who was able to blitz his previous form) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M | At least Class M (Ripped a large hole in the High-Velocity Life Fiber Jammer, which was undamaged by the combined force of Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Inumuta. Physically overpowered a Combat COVERs with ease) Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Can impact the ground hard enough to create a large crater and launch a Shackle Regalia I clone into the air) | Mountain Class (Was able to temporarily restrain Nui Harime with his whip) | Country Class (Was able to easily destroy several COVERs with a single punch) Durability: Large Town level (Can withstand striking himself with his own whips to activate the Scourge Regalia. Took hits from Synchronized Ryuko) | Mountain level (Tanked the destruction of Honnōji from very close range) | Country level (Able to block base Ragyo's attacks with his Bakuzan armor) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with whips Standard Equipment: Tentacle whips, Disciplinary guidebook, Scourge/Shackle Regalia Intelligence: Relatively above average, though more combat experience than actual intelligence. Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Scourge Regalia he becomes more vulnerable, he is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to activate the Scourge Regalia. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shackle Regalia:' Gamagōri's Three-Star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Although it is usually used to store energy for the Scourge Regalia, the Shackle Regalia has some offensive capability; its cloth strips can be separated into whips to strike at opponents, or simply tighten around Gamagōri's body to choke an opponent trapped in their grip. **'Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation:' If the opponent is aware of Gamagōri's special ability and refuses to attack his Shackle Regalia form, Gamagōri can use the suit's whips to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself. **'Scourge Regalia:' A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Gamagōri to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Gamagōri multiple spiked whips with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". Although devastatingly powerful, the Scourge Regalia is dependent on the energy absorbed by the Shackle Regalia to function properly; should Gamagōri's defenses somehow be pierced, his second form is severely weakened. *'Shackle Regalia Mk.II:' A revamped version of Gamagōri's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that make it resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt. The uniform features silver pauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Gamagōri's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. *'Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed:' The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the Mk.II, it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Gamagōri's Nudist Beach uniform. In this form, Gamagōri's immense size, physical strength and durability are even more increased. He was able to literally squish a giant COVERS between his hands with no effort. The arms of the uniform are as tough as Bakuzan, being able to block both of Ragyō Kiryūin's Life Fiber swords, which were noted to be capable of cutting through other Life Fibers. **'Fire Fist:' A unique ability shown by Gamagōri, his right fist becomes coated in flames, which he uses to punch and one-shot multiple COVERS monsters. **'Unrestrained Ego Blast:' The most powerful ability of his Shackle Regalia, Gamagōri's face comes out of his stomach and blasts copies of it made of yellow energy that were powerful enough to break the shell of the life fiber transmitter. Key: Shackle Regalia | Shackle Regalia Mk.II | Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Armored Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6